


Now That's Some Good Acting Skills

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Het, Human, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed and Thornstriker aren't sure how to face each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That's Some Good Acting Skills

Not being able to stomach Thornstriker's home cooked dinners was an impossibility.  One that he was about to prove correct tonight if he couldn't stop his stomach from churning.  
  
Thornstriker had found his old college video.  With it came a side of himself that he never wanted see, second only to that drunken self of his on that horrible night so long ago.  
  
He had never wanted to tell her the full story of what he did with other women.  
  
His fork twisted into the mac and cheese she had made.  It was a more adult ones with vegetables and some bacon mixed in.  It was good, but he could barely stomach it.  
  
Mostly because he could still see Thornstriker on the other side of the table, twirling her fork before getting only a few noodles on her fork.  
  
Speaking would have to happen sometime soon.  But when and who started it was anyone's guess at this point.  
  
He wasn't sure if he wanted to be the first.  
  
"How's the meal?"  
  
Primus, thank god someone spoke and it wasn't him, but oh Primus, Thornstriker had finally spoken.  "It's... good."  
  
"You haven't eaten much."  
  
"Well... I..." How the _fuck_ do you say having your girlfriend finding your old porn video is what’s giving you indigestion?!  
  
"Did... Did the video-?"  
  
"I swear to Primus and all his ways, it was a favor to a friend of mine and I didn't realize he had given me a copy!"  
  
Fuck, fuck, FUCK!  
  
Well, he had gone beyond addressing the elephant in the room and had just full out let it go on a stampede.    
  
"Oh... well... I thought you had been a little queasy after seeing... all that on screen."  
  
"Uh- No- No, no.  I was more shocked than-" Then it suddenly hit him just what exactly she was saying... and implying, "You're not... mad at me?"  
  
"N-No..." she mumbled as she went back to spin her fork in her mac and cheese, "I-It did... happen before us.  Long ago."  
  
"Y-You don't... hate me?"  
  
"No!" she brought her head up to look at him in horror before it turned beet red as her eyes lock on his.  Her head dropped again, "I-I-I'm-just-embarrassed."  
  
"...Of me?"  
  
"No... It's more... more like that was... was... my first..." her words died out.  
  
Bloodshed stared at her for a moment, not sure what to make of her words until it hit him like a baseball bat out of his blind spot.  His fork dropped to sink into his mac and cheese as he stared at her wide-eyed.  "You've never seen any kind of porn before?"  
  
A nod finally came only after a long minute of fork spinning and playing with her napkin.  
  
Oh Primus, then that meant her first experience with adult videos was of him.  Of him and a lot of not very beginner stuff for the faint of heart.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
More silence.  
  
Thornstriker took another small bite and swallowed.  "I-"  
  
His head came up to show he was listening.  
  
"I... thought you... acted well?"  
  
Oh Primus, he thought as he reached out to take down a large sip of his drink, that was one conversation he really didn't want to discuss over dinner.


End file.
